The Other Side
by Xstrawberry0fieldsforeverX
Summary: The gang stays at Logan's again for spring break, only this time it's different. Logan's acting strange, and Dana wants to know why... DL...
1. Smile Lines

Zoey Brooks sat in the lounge, and changed the channel for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. It was a stormy Saturday afternoon, and the gang sat in the room with her, bored out of their minds.

"Change the channel again," her friend Dana complained, as Zoey had stopped on MTV, while Laguna Beach was on. "The last thing I need to hear is 'JessicaJessicaJessicaJessica!' "

"How can you not love Laguna Beach?!" Nicole exclaimed, shocked. "Laguna Beach is my favorite show! There is SO much drama!" The gang rolled their eyes as Nicole began to ramble on about the pointless TV show.

"Hey, where's Logan?" Michael asked randomly, interrupting Nicole.

"Who knows…" Chase replied, reaching into a bag of stale Doritos.

"Guys, this is so boring," Lola commented from the floor. "And pathetic."

"Agreed," Dana added, turning off the tv. "We complain the whole school week about having no free time because of homework… But when we have free time, we spend it sitting here eating Doritos, and watching crappy MTV." Nicole opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Zoey.

"Spring break is in two weeks," She reminded, hoping to start a conversation.

"And I'm just jumping for joy to see my family again," Dana remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Dana's right… Spring Break sucks…" Nicole agreed. "Do you KNOW how many hot guys there are in Kansas? Probably two at most," She exaggerated, answering her own question.

"Well… at least it's a break from school work," Zoey commented.

"Yeah, Zoe, but we barely get to see each other for the break," Chase replied to his girlfriend of one year. She smiled at him in response, leaning over to peck him on the cheek. As she began to pull away, Chase pulled her in for another kiss.

"Boo…" Michael jeered, throwing a pillow at the two of them.

"Okay, I know everyone's really bored here, but we're not going to resort to watching you two go all lovey-dovey on each other," Lola stated, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on… You know deep down you really like watching this," Chase joked, receiving looks of disgust in response. He rolled his eyes. As he opened his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by Logan entering the room.

"Afternoon ladies and gents," he greeted. He paused, "And Mike."

"Fine, just pick on the black guy," Michael retorted, pretending to be offended.

"Hey babe," Logan greeted Dana, sitting down next to her and pecking her on the cheek.

"Hey," she replied smiling, as he slung one arm around her.

"Anyway," Logan continued, "I have news. It could be good or bad, depending what you think of it."

"You're moving?" Zoey asked, hope in her voice.

"Pssh… You wish."

"Don't we all…" Chase joked.

"Anyway, back to my news," Logan started again. "You know two years ago when I invited you guys over for spring break?" All except Dana nodded.

"Ohmygod, Dana, you missed it when you were in France!" Nicole exclaimed, causing everyone to sigh, as they knew she was going to start rambling again. "We got be on TV because Logan's dad-"

"Yeah," Logan interrupted, "Anyway, you're all invited back."

"Really?!" Nicole squealed, getting up to hug Logan.

"Back off," Dana threatened.

"This is awesome, though," Zoey said, everyone nodding in response.

"Now I have something to look forward to, rather than seeing my 80 year old grandma who doesn't even know who I am anymore," Michael stated. The gang laughed, then began telling Dana about their spring break two years ago at Logan's house. As they all started chatting excitedly, no one noticed the uneasy look upon Logan's face.

* * *

**A/n: Okay... first chapter is kind of short... It'll eventually get more interesting, though... So... tell me what you think of it, so far. **

**And yes, I do plan on starting 'Comfortably Numb' soon, as well... but I have homework, chores, and a guitar lesson today... So I can't tell you exactly when I'll start that fic.**

**Anyway, review! (Because I know you really want to.)**


	2. Behind Those Eyes

**Questions you guys had… Yes, Dana and Logan are already dating. Dana came back for sophomore year, and has been dating Logan since the end of that year. Lola and her are friends in this story (much different from my other stories…).**

* * *

Before they knew it, two weeks had passed. The gang sat at a round table, under a small umbrella, which was shielding them from the beaming sun. They chatted happily, excited about leaving for Logan's later that day.

"Have you guys packed yet?" Zoey asked, glancing around the table at all of them. "Well… have you?" She repeated, as the table remained silent.

"Well, I'm finished my breakfast. I'm gonna go down-" Michael started, only to be interrupted by Zoey.

"You guys haven't packed?! We're leaving at two!"

"Yeah, so we have four hours, Zo." Lola replied, briefly glancing at her watch.

"It's not like they're going to drive away without us if we're not there on time. They'll be waiting for us," Michael reminded.

"He's right, Zo. And we have four hours to do it, so-" Chase trailed off as he saw the dark expression upon his girlfriend's face. "I mean… uh… Guys, seriously! Go pack your stuff!"

"I bet you haven't packed either," Zoey replied disapprovingly. Chase laughed nervously, then got up and left to go pack.

"Wait! I'll help you organize your stuff!" Zoey yelled after him. She rose from the table as well, and sprinted after the bushy haired boy.

"She is acting really crazy today," Dana commented.

"Yeah…" Logan muttered, staring at his uneaten breakfast.

"Is something wrong, Logan?" Dana questioned, her tone worried.

"Yeah," Nicole agreed. "You haven't even touched your breakfast. Usually by now, you're trying to eat half of Dana's." The boy remained silent, kept his gaze down at the food placed in front of him.

"Logan?" she waved her hand in front of his face, attempting to gain his attention, thus failing. "Logan? Looogannn?" Nicole repeated, still failing to break the boy's stare.

"Dana, slap him or something," Michael instructed. Dana rolled her eyes.

"Like I need to." She motioned for everyone to be quiet. "Logan, I'm naked!" She shouted, gaining the attention of people sitting around them. Instantly, Logan's head shot up, his eyes moved on to her.

"Hey… what the hell?"

"What were you doing? We've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes," Dana explained. Logan shrugged in response.

"Just thinking, I guess." She nodded.

"Well, we'd better head back," Lola told them, rising from her seat. "Miss Perfect is going to get pissed off if we don't pack four hours ahead of time." The rest of them rolled their eyes, but followed. As they left the area, Dana still had male eyes watching her. She spun around, angrily.

"What are you looking at!?" The boys looked away and continued eating their breakfast.

In the girl's dorm, Lola, Nicole, and Dana sat, packing their clothes, while Zoey walked around, checking how neat there were packing.

"Dana, you can't just shove your shirt in there! It's going to get wrinkled."

"Maybe I should shove you in there," Dana muttered, after being corrected for the fifth time. Lola and Nicole giggled, while Zoey stared at them confused.

"I'm going to go check how Chase is doing." And with that, the blonde exited the room.

"Well, if she's gone, I'm gonna go watch TV," Lola announced, Nicole nodding in approval.

"And I'm going to shove everything in here so she can't see how I packed it," Dana replied.

"Okay, well call my cell when she's coming back. Just tell her we went to the bathroom or something," The petite brunette replied, smiling, as she left the room with Nicole. Dana sighed. It was already 11, and she had barely packed a thing. Well, then again, she couldn't, seeing as Zoey was picking apart every different way she tried to pack it.

She looked down on to the floor, picked up a black tank top, and threw it into her suitcase. Suddenly, two arms slid around her waist, pulling her back, closer to the person.

"Logan, what are you doing in here? Captain Psycho is going to go… well… psycho, when she finds out you haven't packed yet."

"Pssh, I'm not afraid of her." She rolled her eyes, walked over to her dresser, and opened it.

"Which bikini are you bringing?" Logan asked, interested. She rolled her eyes, pulling out both.

"Whichever one I want." He walked over, retrieved the black one from her right hand.

"You should bring this one," he told her, as she raised her brows at him. He took the bikini top, placed it over his shirt, and fastened the hook in the back.

"Yeah, this one definitely works for me," He said, smirking. "How do I look?" The girl attempted to stifle a giggle, but eventually burst out laughing.

"Logan," She said, still laughing, "Take it off." He attempted to dance, shaking his chest around.

"Seriously, take it off." He continued to dance, and she tackled him, shoving him onto Zoey's single bed. As she wrestled him for the bikini top, he began to pull her in for a kiss.

"Hey, I'm back, g-" Zoey stepped in, her eyes widening in shock. "…What's going on in here?" She paused. "On my bed?"

"Nicole and Lola quit and left to go watch TV in the lounge," Dana announced, quickly rising from her position on the bed with Logan.

"What?! They haven't even finished yet!"

"Relax, Zo," Nicole said, as she and Lola reentered the room. "It's not like we could stay there much longer. Coco started talking to us again." **(A/n: Am I the only one who found that whole Coco thing funny?)**

"Ugghh… Well finish it. We don't want to be late, guys."

"Apparently we don't want to be on time either," Logan commented, rolling his eyes.

Three and a half hours later, the group stood outside the school, waiting for Logan's limo to pick them up.

"Ohmygod, this is going to be soo much fun! Isn't it going to be so much fun, Zo? I can't wait to get there. Logan has the most awesomest house ever!"

"Wow, it's been five minutes out here with you, and I'm already ready to tape your big mouth shut," Dana snapped. "And 'awesomest' isn't a word."

"You don't have to be so rude," Nicole retorted, "I'm just excited."

"Why?" Logan muttered. "It's not like you haven't been there befo-"

"Dude, be quiet," Chase interrupted, preventing another fight. As Logan opened his mouth to say something, a long white limo pulled up in front of them.

"Damn," Dana muttered under her breath. One by one, each of the gang piled into the limo, leaving Dana and Logan.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, concerned. "You have that same look you had on your face during breakfast."

"I'm fine," he replied, as she too entered the limo. "For now, anyway," the boy muttered, sighing as he got in and closed the door behind them.

* * *

**A/n: Yeah... not really dramatic, but I wanted to have some DL stuff going on in this chapter...**

**Review, please .**


	3. Liar, Liar

"Wow… I've never been in a limo before," Dana announced, examining all the features in the car. Logan rolled his eyes, lazily slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Once you've been riding in them your whole life, they don't really seem that great anymore…"

"Well not everyone can be as rich as you," she snapped, removing his arm from her shoulders. Zoey and Chase exchanged glances, then rolled their eyes.

"Okay, I am _not_ going to sit in here for two hours listening to you two argue," Lola commented annoyed, crossing her arms.

"She started it," Logan replied childishly.

"Did not," his girlfriend argued.

"Shut up!" Michael shouted, stopping the fight.

"Soo… Dana… You finally get to meet Logan's father…" Nicole stated with interest.

"So?"

"Well you're Logan's girlfriend… Aren't you worried about what he'll think of you?"

"In case you haven't forgotten, my dear air-headed friend, I am Dana Cruz, and I don't care what anyone-even Logan's parents- think of me."

"Oh really?"

"Would you all shut up? You're already getting on my nerves. I'm about ready to tell the driver to pull over and dump half of you out of the car," Logan snapped. Dana gave him a questioning look, but he turned away from her, staring out the car window. She touched his arm lightly, then slowly rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't move, paid no attention to her.

The gang spent the rest of the ride in silence, wondering what was up with their friend. Why was he being so distant? Wouldn't he be happy that he was finally seeing his father? After all, two years ago when they went, he'd had a great time. He hadn't acted anything like this.

"Holy crap…" Dana muttered under her breath, amazed at the beautiful house as the limo arrived, two hours later. She gently shook her sleeping boyfriend as everyone piled out of the car.

"We're here…" She informed him, as he groaned and slowly got up. The two of them left the car as the others did. The group, greeted by Logan's butler, walked inside of the enormous house where they met Malcolm Reese. A tall, thin blonde woman stood next to him. She appeared to be in her late twenties, wore an annoyed expression upon her flawless face.

Dana glanced over at Logan nervously. He didn't look happy at all. Feeling her eyes upon him, his lips curved into a small smile.

"Hey, dad," He greeted. "You remember my friends," He said, motioning to the group around him, "And this is my girlfriend, Dana."

"Wonderful," The man responded, pretending to be interested, though he didn't look or act the part. "This is my…assistant, Amy Denninson," He informed the group, smiling as he motioned to the blonde.

Logan's jaw tensed, noticeably, but his smile never faltered. Though angry, he kept his fake smile and extended an arm towards to the blonde.

"Nice to meet you," He greeted, politely. The woman paid no attention to the boy's polite gesture, instead turned towards Malcolm, whispered something into his ear, then pulled away, giggling. Logan frowned, pulled his hand back. The rest of the gang watched nervously, eyes glancing back and forth between the boy and his father.

"Well, you'd better go show them where they'll be staying. I have to get back to work. See you at dinner." And with that, both the man and the woman left the room together.

"Logan…" Zoey started.

"Come on, I have to show you guys your rooms," Logan replied, leading them upstairs. They followed in silence, no one knowing what to say.

"Wow… your house is huge," Dana commented amazed, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Lola agreed.

"Chase and Michael, these are your rooms," Logan said, ignoring both girls. He motioned towards two doors on the right side of the hallway. Both boys nodded and carried their bags into the rooms.

"We each get our own rooms?" Dana inquired, amazed at how large the house really was.

"Duh, I'm rich," Logan replied, the famous smirk returning to his face. He then motioned to the left side of the hallway to four doors.

"That's where you guys stay." Lola, Zoey, and Nicole nodded, entering three of the doors.

"Good," Logan said, the smirk remaining on his face, "Now I know which room you're staying in." Dana smirked back, rolling her eyes. The expression on her face changed to that of a serious one.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just… I…Never mind," She replied, turning away and opening her door. He followed her into the room, sat down on her bed.

"Got any bikinis for me to try on?" He asked, still smirking. She rolled her eyes, playfully hit him on the arm.

"No."

"Fine." He sighed, exasperated, rose from the bed, and walked over to the door.

"Logan?" The brunette asked, as she watched him turn the small metal door knob.

"Yeah?" He asked without turning around.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," He reassured her, exiting the room, closing the dark wooden door behind him. She sighed, unzipping one of her bags, starting to unpack. They'd been going out for almost a year. Didn't he think she'd be able to tell when he was lying? Something was up with him, and she was going to find out what it was.

* * *

**Sorry, it's kinda short... But I didn't want to give away too much in this one chapter... **


	4. Turn Away

"Shit," The boy muttered angrily to no one in particular. After having just left Dana's room, he entered his own, sat down on the bed. How could his father do this? After having just… Logan shook his head. This was not something he needed to be thinking about at the moment. Besides… all his friends were here. He couldn't let them notice anything was wrong. But of course, Dana already had. He just had to fake a few smiles, keep this to himself, just for the next two weeks.

"Mr. Reese?" He spun around, noticing that it was his butler who had addressed him.

"What?" He called through the door, not even bothering to answer it.

"I was told to inform you that you and your friends will be meeting your father and Ms. Denninson downstairs for dinner soon," The old man said, his thick British accent clear as he spoke.

"Okay, whatever," Logan replied, rolling his eyes. Of course… His _'assistant'_ would be there. How fucking perfect. How stupid did his father believe him to be? Did he think Logan would have not noticed the fact that she was a complete whore, only going after him for his money? Was he really expected to believe that she was merely and assistant? Did his dad even care how he'd take it? Then again, his dad hadn't seemed to care much about him since…

"I'm sorry," The man stated, although not sounding like it. This was probably just routine for him. So used to it, he didn't even mean it half the time he said it anymore.

"Where are you going?" The boy asked the older man, watching him rise from his seat.

_"I need to leave," he replied, looking away from Logan. "Go in and see her, okay?" _

_He nodded, but made no motion to get up. How he hated hospitals, from the dull colors to the sickly smell the place reeked of. As a child he had believed that hospitals were nice places where people were saved, healed, cared for. _

_Now nearly an adult, he realized that that was not the case. He hated the sounds that could be heard throughout the hospital: children screaming, people crying, some saying goodbye, the beeping of machinery that so hopelessly kept a person alive. The apologies being made in the same robotic tone as he had just heard._

_"Logan, go in and see her," His father repeated, his tone cold, harsh. He nodded again, this time building enough courage to enter the room. Looking behind him, he realized that the man had disappeared._

**_Turn away,  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my aunt Marie  
Help her gather all my things  
and bury me  
in all my favorite colors,  
my sisters and my brothers, still,  
I will not kiss you,  
cause the hardest part of this,  
is leaving you._**

_Pushing open the door, he prepared himself for the sight, a sight he was not quite ready for. He probably would never be._

_"Baby, come here," The frail woman spoke, her hand slowly reaching out to him. He was immediately by her side, grasped her hand. He desperately tried to keep his eyes off her weakened body revealing pale skin, pained expression, bald head. _

**_Now turn away,  
cause I'm awful just to see  
cause all my hair's abandoned all my body,  
Oh, my agony,  
know that I will never marry,  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo  
but counting down the days to go._**

_"Mom," he started, tears threatening in his eyes. He wouldn't cry, not now. He wasn't a little kid anymore. After all, he had dealt with most of this while his father had been busy. Too busy for this? _

_"I'll make it. I will," she reassured, her emerald eyes dancing with hope. If he hadn't just heard the doctor's cruel words, he would have nodded along. "I'm going to fight this."_

_He nodded, let go of her hand, backed away from her. The tears were dangerously close to falling from his chocolate eyes, but he kept them in for her. The first tear he shed would be the first clue to his mother that it was a lost cause._

_Still turned away from the fragile woman, he whispered, "I love you, mom."_

**_It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know  
That if you say (if you say)  
Goodbye today (goodbye today)  
I'd ask you to be true (cause I'd ask you to be true)  
Cause the hardest part of this  
Is leaving you... _**

Cause the hardest part of this  
Is leaving you...

Logan shook his head, trying to forget about everything that had happened last year. He had kept it a secret when she had passed away over spring break last year, and he was forced to return to school as normal. Forced to return to the normal everyday life, pretending nothing had happened. It was a game to him; one that he had mastered by the end of last year. His game was starting to slip, as Dana could already sense that something wasn't right.

"Logan?" He spun around upon hearing someone call through the door. Dana.

"Yeah?"

"I heard your butler guy say it was time for dinner," She replied, opening the door and entering the room.

"And?"

"You're talking to someone who has lived in a one story house for her whole entire life. I am prone to getting lost in here," She said, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Hmm… I once read something about guys being better with directions anyway," He said, smirking a bit.

"Yeah, and girls are better at everything else," she challenged, smirking back, a flirtatious glint in her eyes.

He opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted when Zoey, Chase, Michael, Nicole, and Lola walked into the room.

"You guys coming to dinner or are you gonna grope each other while Logan wears your bikini?" Zoey asked, teasing the two. Dana rolled her eyes, motioned towards Logan.

"His fault."

"Duh," Lola said, "Now are we going down or not? I'm starving."

"God, you guys are like lost retards," Logan commented annoyed, "Do I have to show you where everything is?" Dana rolled her eyes, playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Just go," She said, pushing him out of the room.

He led the group downstairs, into the vast dining area. As they entered the room, the boy's attention was caught by his father and the blonde who sat next to each other in a full lip lock.

Dana, who had been holding his hand as they walked downstairs together, gave his hand a light squeeze of reassurance. Hoping he didn't accidentally show any sign of what he was feeling, he managed a fake grin. Saying nothing, he took his seat at the dining room table, his father pulling away from the woman, embarrassed. He continued to ignore the man, looked across the room at the wall.

"Yes… Well," The man searched for words, clearing his throat, "Ms. Denninson and I have work to finish. Unfortunately I won't be able to stay down for dinner," He explained. Logan nodded, grunted. The man eyed him, then left the room with his 'assistant'.

Out of the corner of Logan's eye, he noticed Dana sending him a concerned expression. He was losing the game again. Smirk back upon his face, he turned to Dana.

"So, after dinner, maybe we could go back to my room and grope each other while I try on your bikinis." Zoey rolled her eyes. The statement was meant to mock Zoey and stop Dana from worrying. Hopefully it had accomplished both.

* * *

**The lyrics are from My Chemical Romance's 'Cancer' (kickass song by the way)**

**Hmm... I haven't really given much of anything away yet... Well not too much, anyway...**

**Is it good so far?**


End file.
